Just A Dream
by HoldOnAndLetGo
Summary: "Looking around her room, her eyes fell on the clock on her bedside table. 6:30 am, Monday, 2nd of October 2009. She drew her hand away from her head to hold them both in front of her. No ring. 'What a vivid, long dream.' She spoke aloud to herself." Rated T just to be safe, I swear it gets better.
1. Chapter 1 - Just a Dream

**Just a little idea I had, may be a one-shot, but may go up to 6 or 7 chapters. Still need to decide on that. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Summary: "Looking around her room, her eyes fell on the clock on her bedside table. 6:30 am, Monday, 2nd of October 2009. She drew her hand away from her head to hold them both in front of her. No ring. 'What a vivid, long dream.' She spoke aloud to herself." Elena wakes to find that everything was a dream. May become multi-chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**P.S. So sorry if any of these dates used are wrong. I'm guessing my way through this because I don't know American holidays or anything.**

Chapter 1 – 'Just a Dream'

Elena Gilbert woke with a start, her breathing heavy as she clutched for her chest. Looking around her room, her eyes fell on the clock on her bedside table.

_6:30 am, Monday, 2nd of October 2009._

'Had that really been a dream?' she thought to herself. She swung her legs out of the bed, her hand coming up to rub her temple. Slowly, giving herself time to register the insanity that had just been thrown down upon her, she drew her hand away from her head to hold both of them in front of her. No ring.

"What a vivid… long, dream." She spoke aloud to herself, pushing up off the bed and walking towards the door to her bedroom.

Her slender digits coiled around the door knob and she pulled it lightly, only to be greeted with the stench of burned toast. Her face twisted up and she immediately ran down stairs, the beeping of the kitchen fire alarm becoming louder and louder with each step. Entering the kitchen she found her bubbly aunt, flapping a tea towel at the smoke alarm in an attempt to try and calm it down while the toast sat scorched on the bunker.

Elena couldn't help but let out a laugh, before picking up a towel of her own and helping with flagging the smoke away.

"Maybe you should start with something simpler, Jenna. Like cereal. Or at least get me up and I can help." She smiled fondly at the strawberry blonde, placing the old rag down and coming to stand in front of the woman only just old enough to be her guardian. It almost made her want to cry, seeing her after the events of the dream that had haunted her the night before. The dream in which so many people had died, including her, and in which held two mysterious brothers. She almost blushed bright red at the thought of it before she quickly drew Jenna in for a hug and buried her face into her shoulder.

The older of the two was shocked to say the least but she quickly wrapped her arms around the girl's waist and hugged her back loosely.

"That would probably be a better idea." She let out a short laugh. "But what's gotten into you? You're acting as if you haven't seen me in forever."

Elena quickly pulled back, shaking her head as she smiled softly.

"It feels like it. I just had this… dream. It was pretty dramatic." She nodded a few times before picking up an apple and biting into it. Turning around quickly she almost skipped up the stairs, calling back. "I need to go get ready for school! See you later, Aunt Jenna!"

Jenna lifted her hand in a small wave before shaking her head and turning back to the ruined toast. "Teenagers."

Prancing up the stairs, Elena nearly ran into Jeremy. Little, emo Jeremy. She smiled at him before sliding past him and into her room with a cheery, "Good morning, Jer!"

He gave her a quizzical look before shrugging it off and continuing down the stairs, "Girls."

Elena skipped over to her dresser and pulled out an outfit, a simple red t-shirt and dark jeans plus some underwear before going into her bathroom and sliding into a hot shower.

She wasn't sure why she was in such a good mood. Maybe because the dream was such a nightmare that the fact that none of it was real sort of relieved her, though there was this scratching feeling at the bottom of her stomach that she wanted it to have been real. Shaking it off, she ran her shampoo through her hair before quickly rinsing it out and turning the sower off.

15 minutes later, after a lot of rushing around, Elena was out the door and heading down the street having decided to walk to school. She walked down the road calmly, enjoying the sun beating down on her skin. Her hand curled around the top of her shoulder bag as she neared the school, her lips pressing together in thought. Small memories of that dream past through her mind as she passed through the doors of the high school, the form of Bonnie catching her eye in that exact moment causing her thoughts to be thrown off track.

Walking over to Bonnie a thought suddenly struck her. 'Why am I so happy? My parents are dead. I shouldn't be happy.' Her smile faltered a little and she came to stand next to Bonnie's locker.

"Hey, Bonnie." She flashed a small smile as grief penetrated her stomach once again. So much for a break from it all.

Bonnie smiled lightly at her friend, pulling a book from her locker.

"Hey, Elena. How have you been?"

Elena nods once, before shaking her head slowly.

"I've been… Okay, I guess. But I had this really… weird dream."

Bonnie raised a brow at that, beginning to walk to their first class with her book propped up under her arm.

"Really? About what?" Elena shrugged, bringing her own brows together as she took in a deep breath.

"It was like… It was really weird and you were there and-" Elena's words were cut off as she almost walked right into a dark form. She managed to swerve he body just in time to avoid a collision, turning her head back and calling out after them. "Wow, I'm sorry!" The man looked back and nodded once in her direction, flashing a small smile.

"It's okay. No worries." Elena had already stopped in her tracks. It was only a small glimpse of the face that she saw, but she managed to connect it almost instantly to the tall light haired man from her dream.

"Elena?" Bonnie asked, slightly concerned as her friend stared at the new face who was walking away. Elena's lips were in the shape of an 'O' for a moment before she spoke slowly.

"Things just got a whole lot freaky."

**Okay so the ending was pretty terrible but I really love this idea. I'm pretty proud of it although I'm sure somebody's done it before. Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Runaway

**I am finally writing more of this! Though, I do ask people to please review and tell me what I'm doing well and what I can improve on! **

**Also, I've had a UN change… Yeah.**

**Oh, and follow me on twitter. It's the same UN as this one.**

**Now, after that I guess I'll just continue with the story… **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 2 – 'Runaway'

Elena spent the rest of the day trying to stay calm and collected. It must have just been some kind of weird mind thing. He was new at the school, didn't mean he was new to town. Maybe she had subconsciously seen him without realising it? That had to be it. Elena had herself convinced that this must be the reason. There was absolutely no way that she, Elena Gilbert, had psychically predicted the arrival of this man. That would just be insane.

She never did speak to the mystery boy, pinning it down to the fact that he seemed rather distant, but Elena new deep down otherwise. She knew that the real reason she didn't approach him was because she was afraid. Afraid that he would introduce himself with that small, welcoming smile. Afraid that maybe, just maybe, he'd say in that low voice, 'Nice to meet you, I'm Stefan'. But most of all, she was afraid to find out how little like he was to the man, or vampire, in her dreams.

Another part of her feared the truth of the dream, though she was sure that that would be pushing it a little far. Vampires? Really? _'Vampires don't exist'_, she would repeat to herself once or twice every hour. _'They're just mythical creatures that parents use to scare children into going to bed early'_.

She tried to keep thoughts of him out her mind all day, which boded harder than said. But she wasn't prepared for the thoughts of the older man in her dreams. The tragic Shakespearean character. The man in the black leather jacket that seemed to fit him just right.

What if she had subconsciously seen him also? And if she had, where? Had she seen them both together and that's why she pointed them down as brothers in the dream? Or were they both so attractive that they seemed to stand out more than anyone else in town?

She lost all her calm waves of emotion the moment she walked into last period, finding Mr Dream-boy sitting in the far corner by the window. She mentally slapped herself for thinking that she could reach the end of the day and not have him in one of her classes. Hell, she was surprised that she had made it this far. Elena hadn't realised she had stopped until a red haired girl slipped into one of the last remaining seats and she was left with no other option than to sit next to the green-eyed dream.

"Fuck. My. Life," Elena muttered to herself, pulling her school bag further up the curve of her shoulder and stalking towards the sky blue piece of furniture. She slumped down into the chair, a heavy breath falling past her parted brims as her chocolate orbs stayed trained in on the front of the room to resist the urge to turn her head and look at the figure beside her.

Mr Tanner (finally) came strolling in through the open door at the same time the second bell trilled down, leaving a silent hum in the air as the class' volume fell to a mumble if voices. Like on every other first day, Mr Tanner turned his back on the pupils and began to scribble his name on the green black with the pure white chalk, the sound sending shivers up Elena's spine.

Underlining it with a high pitched squeal he turned back on his perfectly polished heels, eyes squinting at the sea of pupils staring up at him expectantly.

"Good afternoon class, and welcome to Junior History **(AN: I'm guessing my way through the American schooling system).** As I'm sure most of you already know, I am Mr Tanner and I will be your history teacher this year."

She felt the forest green boring into her temple, a curtain of dark locks clouding the face from her view. She was barely paying any attention to Mr Tanner as he rambled on about what they'd be doing over the next year, more so on the boy who was inching closer to her.

"Hey," He whispered quietly, and it sent a jolt of nerves through her stomach at how like it was that of her dream. God, this was getting creepier by the second. Elena pressed her lips together in a thin line, slightly shocked that he would even attempted at speaking to her – until he murmured again. "I just thought I should make conversation after the whole hallway incident. I'm Stefan, by the way."

Truthfully, Elena had barely been listening to a word he had said but the sudden sound of his name flowing oh-so-elegantly from his lips sent a jolt of another emotion that she was hoping she could hold down: fear. Her stomach twisted and she felt the increasing need to go get some air for – once again – fear that she would puke her guts out in the middle of class.

Apparently, she looked ill also, and was thankful for Mr Tanner's voice as he allowed her to leave the room to go get some air.

Once out of the class room she sped down the hall, hoping to get away from it all. There was no way this could be happening. She'd assume that it was some crazy dream, but apparently she had already had one of them so that idea was out of the picture. The thought process and theories that popped into her head were making her feel even sicker, her eyes dropping to squeeze shut. Eventually she realized that the question at the moment wasn't what was going on, but what she should do.

She couldn't go back into the class; she couldn't face him after that, even if he was some guy she dreamed about. She wouldn't allow her pride to be breached like that. Her eyes snapped open, eyes of a dark mocha meeting the white wall ahead and at that moment she knew what she had to do. Maybe not consciously, but her gut was telling her that there was something that she needed to do. With a glance down the hall she turned the corner and stalked the length required to reach a nearby exit point, her lungs inhaling the damp air as it hit her with the force of the opening doors. She took a short moment to appreciate the pleasure of the cool breeze on her skin before she pushed off the top step of the platform and onto the solid ground.

Then, she ran.

**Love it? Hate it? Ending was rushed, I'm sorry, but I've been so desperate to upload this! Ah! It's been killing me for ages! So, please review! I love getting all feedback. It makes me feel like I have a life.**


End file.
